


Welcome Home

by wraithMS



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty moves in 221B, Wordcount: 100, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithMS/pseuds/wraithMS
Summary: Short Drabble. Moriarty is alive after the Reichenbach incident and suddenly appears in 221B Baker Street.





	

"So you're gonna move in, just like that?"  
"Yes"  
"You DO know you're a criminal, right?"  
"I'm quite aware. The real question would be, who doesn't know about my... occupation?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Why were you gonna move in again?"  
"Business matters."  
"Right. You openly admitted to be a criminal, what would stop me from calling the police on you..."  
"That wouldn't recommended, trust me. I've got some really convincing arguments."  
"All right then. Make yourself at home. T-try not to murder someone around here, okay?"  
"I knew you would welcome me after all. You, my dear John Watson, are a true gentleman."


End file.
